


Eyeing Their Future

by Lohu22



Series: The Yin, The Eye and The Yang Universe [3]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Future, Kitchen Sex, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohu22/pseuds/Lohu22
Summary: One-Shots based on the Missing Moments between the last chapter and the epilogue of The Yin, The Eye, and The Yang.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Nefera de Nile/Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll
Series: The Yin, The Eye and The Yang Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089887
Kudos: 1





	Eyeing Their Future

**Preface**

This story will be plural. It will be a compilation of one-shots, each one with a different plot.

There will be Missing Moments, What ifs- moments, and rewritings of _The Yin, the Eye, and the Yang_ scenes from another character’s point of view.

Reader’s discretion is advised.

This compilation is Rated M - Explicit, even.

There will be fluff, angst, family, comfort, but mostly

Porn With Plot.

You can always write plot ideas in the comments below, but I can’t swear I will write them in the end.


End file.
